cncartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Steven T. Seagle
Steven T. Seagle (born on March 31 1965) is an American writer who works in the comic book, television, film, live theater, video game, and animation, industries. He is best known for his nationally acclaimed reviewed by The New Yorker, Slate.com and included in a feature interview on NPR's Fresh Air with Terry Gross graphic novel memoir It's a Bird (Vertigo, May 2004), and as part of his Man of Action Studios (with Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey and Joe Kelly) which created the animated Cartoon Network series Ben 10 responsible for both Cartoon Network's highest-rated single program and highest rated series premiere. Seagle is also a founding member of Speak Theater Arts, creators of innovative live stage productions and is a former college instructor having taught at Ball State University, Pasadena City College and Mt. San Antonio College where he also served as a coach for the Forensics team during many of their national championship seasons. Biography Seagle has written numerous comics, plays, screenplays, animation and a number of original graphic novels. Seagle has a varied resume in contemporary comics ranging from super-hero franchises Superman and Uncanny X-Men (Wizard Award for Best Series of the Year) to cult favorite DC/Vertigo Comics genre books like Sandman Mystery Theatre (multiple Eisner Award nominations), House of Secrets, It’s a Bird (with Teddy Kristiansen) and Solstice (CBR’s 2007 graphic novel of the year). Seagle and Rouleau also created the Marvel Comics super-hero team Big Hero 6. Steve’s original comic book series House of Secrets was sold as a feature to Marc Canton/Warner Brothers, and Steve wrote the screenplay (unproduced). The same week Steve also sold the genre action pilot Carnival (not Carnivale) to FOX in association with Spelling Entertainment (unproduced). In that same week he sold the girls action/comedy Dot’s Bots to Mainframe Animation completing an amazing week and an “unproduced” trifecta. Most recently Steve co-wrote, co-directed and produced two live stage comedies. N*GGER WETB*CK CH*NK (www.NWClive.com) has played to packed houses coast-to-coast for over three years generating explosive laughs, a massive fan base, and impressive reviews including full-page features in both The LA Times and the New York Times. ArmeniaMania! (www.armeniamania.com) staged two preview performances as part of the Los Angeles Grand Performances series and will open in LA early next year. Man of Action Studios recently launched its own comic book imprint published through Image Comics. Seagle is contributing original comic book and graphic novel properties to the line starting in 2009 with the limited series Soul Kiss. Awards and nominations Seagle's work has received numerous Eisner Award nominations, including twice for best writer - in 1995 for his work on Sandman Mystery Theatre (DC/Vertigo) and in 1999 for the same title and his story "Drive By" in Oni Double Feature #10 (Oni Press). Seagle's work on American Virgin has been nominated twice for the GLAAD Meida Award for Best Comic Book. Seagle's run on Uncanny X-Men was awarded the Wizard Fan Award for Favorite Ongoing Series. Works Comics *''Kafka'' #1-6 - Renegade Press - Eisner Nomination *''The Amazon'' #1-3 - Comico *''Jaguar Stories'' #1-5 (of 12) produced/unpublished - Comico *''In Thin Air'' - Caliber/Tome *''Grendel #40/Grendel Tales Preview'' - Comico *''Asylum'' #1 - Millennium *''Solstice'' #1-2 - Watermark Press *''Captain Satan'' #1-2 - Millennium *''Justice League'' Quarterly - 14-15 - DC Comics *''Primal Force'' #0-15 - DC Comics *''Hawkman'' #18 *''Showcase'' '95 #3 - DC Comics *''Sandman Mystery Theatre'' #13-70, Annual #1 - DC Comics/Vertigo - Eisner Nominations *''WildCATS'' #8 (back-up) - Image/Wildstorm *''Stormwatch'' #20, 21, 25 - Image/Wildstorm *''Warblade'' #1-4 - Image/Wildstorm *''Wetworks'' #8 - Image Wildstorm *''Grendel Tales:The Devil In Our Midst'' #1-5 - Dark Horse Comics *''Team 1: Stormwatch'' #1-2 - Image/Wildstorm *''Voodoo/Zealot: Skin Trade'' - Image/Wildstorm *''Grifter: One Shot'' - Image/Wildstorm *''Grifter'' #1-10 - Image/Wildstorm *''Dark Horse Presents'': "My Vagabond Days" 113, 124, 138, Annual 1 - Dark Horse Comics *''Allegra'' - #1-4 - Image/Wildstorm *''Grifter/The Mask'' #1-2 - Dark Horse Comics *''Oni Double Feature'' #10/#11 "Drive-By" - Oni Press - Eisner Nomination *''House of Secrets'' #1-25 - DC Comics/Vertigo *''House of Secrets: Facade'' #1-2 - DC Comics/Vertigo *''Vertigo: Winter's Edge'' #1-2 - DC Comics/Vertigo *''Flinch'' #9 - DC Comics/Vertigo *''Alpha Flight'' (vol 2) #1-20, & -1 - Marvel Comics *''X-Men'' #68 - Marvel Comics *''Uncanny X-Men'' #350-365 - Marvel Comics - Wizard Fan Award - Best Ongoing Series *''Sleepy Hollow Movie Adaptation'' - DC Comics/Vertigo *''The Crusades'' #1-20, "Urban Decree One Shot (precedes issue 1) - DC Comics/Vertigo *''Green Lantern: Brightest Day, Darkest Night'' - DC Comics *''Superman: The 10-Cent Adventure'' - DC Comics *''Superman'' #190-200 - DC Comics *''Vertical'' - DC Comics/Vertigo *''Constantine Movie Adaptation'' - DC Comics/Vertigo *''Cartoon Network Action Pack'' #6 (BEN 10 story as Man Of Action)- DC Comics *''DC Infinite Halloween Special'' #1 - DC Comics *''American Virgin'' #1-23 - DC Comics/Vertigo - GLAAD Media Award Nominations 2006 & 2007 *''Soul Kiss'' (with Marco Cinello, Image Comics, forthcoming) Graphic novels and collections *''American Virgin - Volume 1: Head'' - DC Comics/Vertigo *''American Virgin - Volume 2: Going Down'' - DC Comics/Vertigo *''American Virgin - Volume 3: Wet'' - DC Comics / Vertigo *''American Virgin - Volume 4: Around the World & 69'' - DC Comics / Vertigo *''Batman Black & White - Volume 2'' - DC Comics *''House Of Secrets: Foundation'' - DC Comics/Vertigo *''Grendel Tales: The Devil In Our Midst" - Dark Horse *''It's a Bird'' - DC Comics/Vertigo - Eisner Nomination *''JSA Presents Green Lantern'' - DC Comics *''Kafka'' - Caliber Press *''Kafka'' remastered - Active Images *''Solstice'' remastered/completed - Active Images *''Sandman Mystery Theatre - Volume 3: The Vamp'' - DC Comics/Vertigo *''Sandman Mystery Theatre - Volume 4: The Scorpion'' - DC Comics/Vertigo *''Sandman Mystery Theatre - Volume 5: Dr. Death & Night of the Butcher'' - DC Comics/Veritgo *''Sandman Mystery Theatre - Volume 6: The Hourman & The Python'' - DC Comics/Vertigo *''Wildstorm Rising'' - Image Comics *''X-Men : Zero Tolerance'' - Marvel'' Television *''BEN 10'' - Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION), Writer (selected episodes) - Cartoon Network *''BEN 10: Alien Force'' - Co-Creator (as MAN OF ACTION) - Cartoon Network *''Carnival'' - Creator, Writer - FOX/Spelling Entertainment (unproduced) *''Dot's Bots'' - Co-Creator - Mainframe Animation Film *''House Of Secrets'' - Creator, Writer - Warner Brothers/Marc Canton Productions (unproduced) Theatre *''ArmeniaMania!'' - Comedy - Co-writer, Co-director - Speak Theater Arts (www.speaktheaterarts.com) *''The (censored) Show'' - One Act - Co-writer, Co-director - World Premiere Award ARTa 2006 *''BUILD'' - One Act - Writer, Director - Audience Award ARTa 2002 *''Guernica'' - One Act - Writer, Director - Best Play ARTa 2001 Video games *''X-Men : Legends'' - Writer - Activision